goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tantrum
'''The Tantrum '''is an episode of GoGang Junior created by Carkle. Plot Igor is watching Pingu and Sophie was gonna watch the TV to watch Ed, Edd n Eddy, but Sophie somehow gets a tantrum due to the other TV being broken. And now, she has gotten into a full-on tantrum, like throwing books, kicking the stools, and using kitchenware (knives, forks and spoons) to eradicate furniture. Cast *Sophie *The Nanny *Igor *KingKool *Carkle *James *TGB1 (No Lines) Transcript scene starts with Igor watching Pingu, and the camera pans to Sophie getting ready to watch Ed, Edd n Eddy. Sophie: "My favorite show!" the TV doesn't turn on because a wire cord is loose and cannot operate the TV. Sophie: "Wait... what? Oh well. I'm just gonna watch with Igor." goes to the other "working" TV to watch with Igor, but he stops her. Igor: "Only one person at a time, Sophie." Sophie: "Come on! Please?" Igor: "Nope." Sophie: "GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" KingKool: "Are you alright?" Sophie: "Does it look like I'm "alright"?!" KingKool: I never seen you like this. I'll avoid you... for now. with his Lego City set Sophie: "GAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" grabs a book and throws it at KK's Lego City set. KingKool: "Ey! You ruined my lego set! Now I have to rebuild it all over again..." Sophie: "Yeah, that's right! Go rebuild it! It might also take you a long time!!" KingKool: "Easy... Sophie." Sophie: "SHUT UP!!!" then kicks a stool, and another, and the other one aiming for the kitchenware, making them fall to the ground. grabs a knife and throws it at Carkle, but he dodges it. Carkle: "Oh my god, Sophie! You were about to loosen my wires!" Sophie: "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" Carkle: "Yes, you do care. Because mad people always care!" KingKool: "Hey! I know what will cheer you up." a plate of cookies "The Nanny's homemade chocolate chip c-" slaps the cookies to the ground and tosses the plate across the room as if it were a Frisbee KingKool: YOU COULD'VE SLICED ME! then picks up the cordless phone, and throws it on the floor, wrecking it. she uses knifes and forks to scratch the furniture. and TGB1 come in James: Igor? TV Open? throws a knife a James, narrowly missing his head. and TGB1 quickly abandon the scene. KingKool: I'm running for the hills! though a wall and out of the house tantrum goes on until the Nanny comes home at 2:30 comes in the scene. KingKool: "Seriously, 30 minutes of this?!" Sophie: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nanny: "Woah! What's going on here?!" Sophie: "Igor was watching Pingu... and I wanted to watch but I got stopped by him and I threw a fit! Please don't ground me..." Nanny: "Alright, listen. You got to be patient when another person uses something you wanted to use. Not just doing a mad, meltdown." Sophie: "I'm sorry, Nanny!" Nanny: "It's ok, Sophie." both hug. Igor: "Hey, Sophie!" Sophie: "What?" Igor: "I finished watching. You can go watch now!" Sophie: "Hooray!" sits on the chair facing the TV and begins watching Ed, Edd n Eddy, as the episode ends. Category:GoGang Junior Episode Category:Transcript Category:Story about